


Silent love

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Other, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever." - Nicholas Sparks





	Silent love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> It has been a long time from my first post. I hope everything is going well for you. I'm back again, with AGAIN, an oneshot centered on Shirou & Atsuya. It's very different from the first one, and I hope you'll love it.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank every one of you who left a kudo, a comment on my first fic. I was very happy that so many people loved it. And your comments motivated me a lot to continue. So thank you very much !!
> 
> Enjoy this one~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

The sound of the pencil was the only one that was disturbing the silence hovering in the cloakroom. Concentrated on the notebook lying on the table in front of him, Shirou didn't notice Atsuya entering the room. He only noticed when he felt his hands resting gently on his shoulders.

"Are you nearly done ?"

"I'd like to do a little more polishing at home", Shirou said without lifting his head, feeling Atsuya sitting next to him.

"Our opponents will have no chance."

"That's for sure !"

They exchanged smiles, already certain of their victory. No matter what strategy Shirou was preparing... Atsuya was already sure they were going win thanks to his big brother. He was a talented player, a dedicated captain, a unique person... and an irreplaceable big brother. Atsuya was very lucky to be at his side. He hoped that the other felt the same way as him.

Shirou frowned as Atsuya turned his head to the other side.

"Are you okay ?"

"Of course I'm", Atsuya replied, getting up from the bench, his back still facing the elder.

He heard Shirou follow the same movement, getting up from the bench just like him. He shuddered when he put his hand on his shoulder, just as he had done just a minute ago. His voice rang out close to his ear.

"Atsuya, if you have something that is bothering you, you know you can tell me everything."

His Adam's apple rolled down his throat, his heart beating a little faster every second. He cleared his throat, and finally turned to Shirou, a reassuring smile on his lips.

"I know it. But I'm fine, aniki."

And when Shirou smiled, Atsuya struggled to hold on to that pleasant - but strange - feeling of overwhelming him, as immense heat burned the whole of his chest. And his heart, which he thought he had calmed down, accelerated even more. He stood there, silent, staring at Shirou who seemed clearly lost.... but he was still smiling. A sweet smile and-

"Atsuya ?"

"Sorry. I was somewhere else", Atsuya stammered, embarrassed, the red blushing his cheeks.

"Are you sure that everything is okay, Atsuya ? You're all red", Shirou asked, looking at his face with worried eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine ! Don't worry, aniki."

And on his words, Shirou believed him. He only smiled at him, before packing his stuff to finally leave school. All the others had already gone to home. Atsuya sighed discreetly. As he was silently watching his brother putting away all his belongings, Atsuya lost himself for a moment in his thoughts, his sweaty hands intermingling nervously with each other, swallowing several times. He was fine. All he felt was nothing special after all. It was nothing he had to worry about, nothing alarming... right ?

**

Their parents were busy. Their mother had gone to the supermarket with the car, and their father was at work. So instead of coming home by car, the two brothers had come back on their own. Fortunately for them, one of their friends was still hanging around the school. And since his parents were also going to drive him back too, they were lucky to avoid walking. They arrived home in no time. And as expected, the chalet was empty. Sometimes it felt good not to have parents at home.

The two brothers went directly to their respective rooms to put there all their belongings. They joined at the living room, finally relaxing after this hard day because of their intensive training. A match was coming, and even if their opponents weren't layers with a high level , Shirou still insisted that they had to train. That was also why he was preparing a strategy adapted to this future match, which was approaching day by day.

Atsuya dropped on the couch, while Shirou lit the fireplace to warm the room. Although they could withstand the cold, they couldn't say no to a little heat. The fire began to crackle the moment the older man managed to light it. He sat up with a sigh, very happy.

"One of the best moments of the day."

"You're totally right, aniki."

And just like him, Shirou sat in his turn. Silence reigned as before, as the flames were dancing in the fireplace. Atsuya glanced at his brother, who was just watching them, its sparkling red shining in his gray-green eyes... his beautiful gray-green eyes.

"It's nice, isn't it ?" Shirou suddenly commented without taking his eyes off of the flames, a smile on his lips.

"Um, yes. It's nice."

Silence fell again, plunging the two teenagers back into their distant thoughts. After a few seconds, Shirou was surprised by the sudden action of Atsuya... before smiling tenderly. Atsuya had just stretched out on the couch, gently resting his head on his lap, his head turned toward the fireplace. And he couldn't help but close his eyes when he felt Shirou's hand in his hair, his fingers sliding through his carrot-colored strands. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Strong personality of a stubborn person, but in need of so much affection."

"Shut up."

Shirou chuckled, and he only smiled. He was right, on the one hand... he was a person in need of a lot of affection. He had always been like that. But he couldn't lie to himself... Shirou's affection was the only one he felt he really needed. Especially since this dream.

"Aniki."

"Hum ?"

He settled more comfortably on his lap, and stared at the dancing fire in the fireplace, just like his big brother.

"Have you ever had strange dreams ?"

"What do you mean by that ?"

"A dream in which you cannot explain the origin and why you did it."

"I knew there was something bothering you." He paused for a few seconds. "Tell me, Atsuya."

"It's a stupid, unimportant dream."

"It must be important for you to ask me that question."

Atsuya straightened up, and began to stare at Shirou.

"You're really stubborn."

"I send you back the same compliment."

He frowned at his provocative smile before grumbling and getting up from the couch.

"I'm hungry."

"You'll tell me at one point or another, Atsuya", Shirou smiled slyly. Food was always a good way for him to flee the conversation, and Shirou knew it well.

After finding something to nibble on, Atsuya finally was back to Shirou. And as soon as he sat down, the front door opened to let in their parents, their arms full with packages. They were covered with snow. The two brothers smiled.

**

As usual, the evening went wonderfully well. They had helped their parents put everything in its place. They helped them to prepare dinner. And when they finished eating, Atsuya went upstairs with Shirou, picking up his bag on the way and do his homework in his bedroom. Atsuya almost never spent time in his own bedroom. He preferred to spend it with Shirou, who seemed even happy.

He slumped down on his bed, while Shirou sat down at his desk, starting directly working... unlike Atsuya who was just looking at him, his head resting on his palms, a bored expression distorting the features of his face.

"You should do your homework, Atsuya."

"Don't want to", the younger grumbled, glancing quickly at his bag, with a rather reluctant look. He was surprised by the sound of a chair, and was surprised by suddenly finding himself face to face with Shirou, a serious look - not very reassuring - occupying his face. He couldn't help but swallowed.

"You better do them, or you don't sleep here."

"Threats, aniki ?"

"Yeah."

Atsuya would lie if he said he was surprised. He finally muttered loudly, and took - with very little desire - his bag next to him. This action snatched a smile from Shirou.

"I will take my revenge."

"You love me too much for revenge, Atsuya", he teased, stroking the top of his head before turning back to his desk.

Shirou had probably not realized the devastation he had made by uttering these words, making such a gesture. As soon as he had uttered these words, caressed his head, Atsuya froze on the spot. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, this wave of thoughts invading his mind once again. And his mouth went dry, his eyes widened, his limbs began to tremble, to realize this sudden reaction completely insane and without any sense... The same as a few hours earlier. This same strange sensation in the hollow of his chest. He swallowed.

After a few seconds of immobility, his fingers finally took the strap of his bag to pull it towards him.

"You're right, aniki. Maybe I love you too much for that."

Shirou smiled tenderly, and his eyes softened. As a few hours earlier, the pencil on the paper was the only noise disturbing the calm now prevailing in the room, and like a few hours ago, Atsuya was staring at his big brother from behind, not realizing that Shirou could feel it very well... and was smiling.

**

A car. What was he doing in a car ? Everything was calm. His parents were in the front, his father driving. And Shirou... Why was Shirou a child ? His little hands resting on his knees, he was looking at the snow outside, through the window, as he always did. With a smile on his face... again, as always.

He blinked, and when he looked down, he saw his little legs swinging back and forth, his hands - like Shirou's - resting on his lap. They were both children. He was aware that was a dream. And this dream... this dream was different. But why did everything seem so different ? And yet, just like the other dream, he... he had that strange and painful sensation in the hollow of his chest. Why was he so scared ?

"Atsuya."

"Hum ?"

Why did his voice sound so calm, so serene, when it was a mess in his head, without him knowing why ? Shirou inclined his head to the side, his smile lighting up his face, and his little pale hand rested on Atsuya's, getting closer to him. His parents had not yet made a single movement. He felt his heart beat harder at his brother's touch, as when he had put his hand on his shoulder. But once again, when he spoke, his voice didn't express all the sensations still unknown to him.

"What is it, Shirou ?"

His heart beated a a little more by his own words.

"You have been wonderful in the field. The opposing team didn't see your shots coming ! I'm very happy to be able to play with you, Atsuya", Shirou finished with a small, embarrassed, but genuine smile, his eyes expressing the joy and gratitude he seemed to feel toward him. He couldn't find the words.

As always, he kept this air for a moment, speechless by his words, before turning his head away, the red having reddened his pale skinned cheeks, similar to Shirou's. The sensations that the little Atsuya - it was pretty strange to say it - and himself felt, made him lose his head slightly, his head swirling a little by this wave of sudden sensations. Shirou always made him feel this strong effect.

"Atsuya."

"Hum ?"

"I love you. You know that, right ?"

And when Atsuya's eyes widened, and Shirou's little hand closed his grip a little more on his, a loud roar broke the dream until now pleasant. The peaceful and enchanting atmosphere thanks to the snow falling outside suddenly changed into a darkness gradually surrounding him. Shirou dropped his hand.

"Shirou ?"

The roar was a little louder, and as he covered his ears with his hands to protect them from the deafening sound, he had time to hear the screams of his parents and Shirou tearing the air. Tears came suddenly to his eyes.

"Dad ! Mom ! Shirou !!"

The darkness shut him up a little more every second that passed. The air was beginning to fail him, feeling more and more oppressed by this wave of darkness constantly wrapping around him. His heart kept pounding in his chest. Again and again. And those pleasant sensations he had felt so far, gave way to that fear he was feeling from the beginning. It intensified, as did the screams around him. Just like that horrible roar that made his head vibrate.

Atsuya was sobbing, his tears streaming down on his frozen cheeks, the black fog freezing him on the spot. And when he looked at his flickering limbs, he saw a thick red liquid running down his arms, a thick, warm, dark-red liquid that quickened his heart even more, beating hard in his chest.

It was only when he looked to his right, it was only when he saw the bloody face of Shirou, that he saw his smile disappearing to leave room for an expression of terror, that another scream tore this horrific moment.

His own scream.

**

He straightened up suddenly, his eyes bulging, his hand pulling on his sweater as his chest went up and down, his lungs desperately trying to fill themselves with air while fear was still running in his veins. His Adam's apple rolled unceasingly down his throat as he kept swallowing. And it was there that a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Atsuya ! Are you okay ?!"

Shirou. It was Shirou. His brain kept telling him this information, turning it around to make him sure and certain of it. Shirou was there in front of him, his face expressing concern as he saw his little brother struggling in the blankets while he was having this nightmare... Shirou was here.

Atsuya stared at his brother for a few seconds, his eyes filling with salt water. And with trembling limbs, as in his nightmare, he jumped into his arms, his sweater sticking a little more to his body wet by cold sweats. And he began to sob. He started to cry profusely.

"Atsuya-"

"You are alive. I'm so happy you're alive", Atsuya murmured, burying his head in the crook of his neck, her tears now wetting Shirou's sweater, flowing gently down his neck, slowly descending down.

Shirou remained silent, and without asking any question, his arms wrapped around Atsuya to press him tightly against him, his hand reaching for his head to caress it gently, his fingers sometimes playing with his orange strands. And his head bowed against his, he closed his eyes, cradling him gently while his gentle gestures continued to reassure his little brother. The youngest slowly calmed down.

It was like that for a moment. And when Shirou was sure that Atsuya had calmed down, he laid on his bed, carrying him with him in the same position they had been for 30 minutes now. His head resting on Atsuya's one, Shirou stared at the wall in front of him. He could feel his warm, steady breath against his skin.

"Atsuya. Look at me... please."

And Atsuya obeyed.. He looked up at him, revealing his red eyes swollen with incessant tears. Shirou swallowed despite himself.

"Do you feel better ?" He asked in a whisper and with a small smile, his head caressing Atsuya's who closed his eyes.

"Much better."

He felt relieved. Really relieved. Shirou leaned forward to kiss Atsuya's forehead, who shuddered with the gesture. His lips stuck to his forehead, he felt his heart beat a little harder. And when he broke off, Shirou felt Atsuya's hand pull his sweater to get him closer to him, sticking his forehead to his. Shirou let his hand slide down his cheek.

"Promise me that you will never leave me, aniki."

Although his request surprised him, he smiled. "I love you too much for that, Atsuya."

He turned red, embarrassed by his confession. He didn't want anyone to hear it with their own ears. He was happy. That such words came out of his mouth, that his lips formed these words as devastating as they were precious... they warmed Atsuya's restless heart. The same sensations he had felt, at school and in his nigthamre, came back to the charge. They chased away all anxiety, all fear, all sadness that had nested with the help of this nightmare, that he hoped not to have go through again. This face in front of him was too beautiful and too precious to be ruined. He wanted to be able to contemplate it all his life.

Their eyes didn't still detach from each other. Atsuya decided to finally ask it again.

"Aniki."

"Hum ?"

"Do you remember that question I asked you ?"

"Of course."

"You didn't answer it."

Shirou remained silent. He only nodded.

"Yeah."

"What kind of strange dreams ?"

"It's a secret."

Atsuya couldn't help, but think that he wasn't expecting such an answer. An answer that made him unhappy, and he didn't hesitate to show it. His grumpy face distorted his features and made Shirou chuckle, which freed his eyes from a wick that had fallen in front of them.

"My dream, as much as yours, will remain secrets for now."

"Why ?"

"Because neither of us is ready to say it out loud", Shirou replied softly.

Maybe he'll see him as a fool. Maybe he'll imagine crazy things, far from the reality of things, far from the context of his dream... far from what he couldn't even magine. Shirou got scared, as he got scared when he saw Atsuya, after falling asleep, squirming in terror in his bed. Just like Atsuya... Shirou was afraid of losing him. That was why it was better to silence his dream that he wanted to be real...

"Aniki."

"Hum ?"

"I love you, did you know that ?"

It was better that dreams only stayed what they were.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
